<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shinobi Games by Gloomier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154247">The Shinobi Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier'>Gloomier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Enemies, Fluff and Smut, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, Silly, Sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The competition heats up as Konoha's biggest sports event kicks off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nine Weeks of Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shinobi Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Kakairu Fest 9 Weeks of Summer event for the Week 1 Prompt: Summer Sports</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right!” Tsunade announced sternly, calling the entire meeting hall to attention with a resonating clap. “As I’m sure you’ve all gathered, it’s that time of year again.”</p><p>Iruka had been lowkey dreading this announcement for weeks now. Admittedly, he got just as competitive as the rest of the chuunin, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed participating.</p><p>Every four years an event was held during the summer months that helped not only foster strong inter-rank camaraderie but helped quell the oftentimes tumultuous relationship between the lower ranks and the higher ranks. Over the years it became a form of entertainment for those who did not or could not participate. It was also incredibly popular amongst civilians. </p><p>These games were dubbed the Shinobi Games.</p><p>“The events have been chosen and will be posted outside the administration building. Registration will begin in two weeks.” She explained.</p><p>The room filled with excited murmuring. Iruka could already hear the smack talk starting amongst his peers.</p><p>“Are you going to enter this year, Umino? I would love the chance to whoop your ass again.”</p><p>Iruka sneered, turned his head just enough to glare menacingly at Hatake Kakashi from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Their little feud had been going on for years at this point. Iruka had the annoying habit of saying everything that came to his mind. He did not like how much of an arrogant prick one Hatake Kakashi was when he showed his stupid three-fourths covered head in public.</p><p>Their sniping at each other was legendary, and a show you didn’t want to miss.</p><p>Undeterred by the unpleasantness Iruka was emanating, Hatake continued, “Unless you’re too much of a chicken shit after your last crushing defeat.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Iruka scoffed, “We’ll see who the chicken shit is after I’m done kicking your ass this year, <em> Hatake </em>.”</p><p>Of course, because he worked in the administration building during the summer break, Iruka already knew what this year’s events were going to be. He was pretty confident that he had a good shot at humiliating Kakashi.</p><p>“Hatake, Umino! Shut the hell up, I’m not done yet!” Tsunade barked.</p><p>All eyes were on them. Kakashi shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets while Iruka’s face heated up in embarrassment.</p><p>It was the announcement for the chuunin exams all over again, except Iruka wasn’t at all sorry for his words. He may not be trying to protect his students, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be cowed by someone like Kakashi. <em> Hell no. </em></p><p>Hatake Kakashi was going down this year, and Iruka was going to savor every single one of his victories.</p><p>“As usual, the final event is a secret and will not be revealed until the final three days of the games. Everyone who registers will receive an information packet. And as a friendly reminder: physicals are non-negotiable.” Tsunade finished with a menacing bite.</p><p>Iruka and the rest of the room shuddered.</p><p>He did not envy the sick or injured fools who tried to register for the games.</p><p>“Dismissed!”</p><p>The hall quickly cleared out as the excitement bubbled amongst his colleagues.</p><p>When Iruka looked over where Hatake had been standing, he was gone.</p><p>*</p><p>The unique thing about the Shinobi Games was: unless there was an event that explicitly required chakra usage, chakra was banned. If you used chakra in any way to skew the competition in your favor, you were disqualified and barred from further participation, which extended into the next competition.</p><p>Two squads of ANBU were assigned to keep the events of the games fair, while a select mix of chuunin, jounin, and genin was chosen as judges or referees for each event held—as applicable.</p><p>The final event was always a secret to prevent people from strategizing beforehand. Typically, it was some sort of team event. While completing it did contribute to the overall standings, it was more of a personal achievement than anything else.</p><p>Four years ago the event simulated a botched S-rank mission and the teams were made up of four-man cells of the same rank. Everyone had to wear a chakra dampening bracelet to simulate chakra depletion and were given minimal and damaged survival equipment to use. The goals were to: survive poor conditions, avoid enemy capture, and keep a sealed scroll safe and unopened for the duration of the simulation.</p><p>Only two teams managed to win, and Iruka wasn’t on one of those teams.</p><p>The rank that achieved the most overall podium wins for events won the competition. Last year the jounin won by a hair, and Kakashi alone had ended up in first place for many events he participated in.</p><p>This year would be different, Iruka vowed as he filled out the signup form.</p><p>While he was indeed a chuunin school teacher who didn’t go out into the field too often, he kept in good shape—his body was strong and muscular. Iruka wasn’t built for speed, but he was quick on his feet and he could endure tough situations. He spent his rough childhood running circles around ANBU while he played his pranks and caused a lot of havoc.</p><p>Iruka checked the boxes for a few of the field events, as well as a few for swimming. Izumo had talked him into joining the chuunin volleyball team yesterday when registration opened up. He was also tempted to try his hand in weight-lifting, he felt pretty confident in his strength. He checked a few more boxes and set the pen down.</p><p>“Alright, Umino-san,” the registrar said as she picked Iruka’s forms and began looking them over. “You’re all set on the paperwork end, now you’ll need to go and get a physical before your registration is finalized.” She explained, setting Iruka’s forms aside, and pulled a pink slip of paper from a folder and along with some other papers. She scribbled something on the pink slip and handed both it and the packet to him. “The clinic within the hospital is handling it, so all you have to do is hand this to an attending nurse. Everything else will be taken care of from there. Good luck, Umino-san!”</p><p>“Ah, thanks!” Iruka smiled and stepped out of the way for the next person in line.</p><p>“I wonder if they’ll even let you participate,” came the lazy drawl from Hatake as Iruka walked away.</p><p>Iruka froze, gritting his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>Everyone standing in line went silent, and once again all eyes were on them. Even the clerks handing registration stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle unfolding before them.</p><p>“And why wouldn’t they, Hatake?” Iruka replied icily.</p><p>Hatake hummed, and when he spoke it was deceptively kind; anyone would mistake it for genuine concern. “Well, that fuuma shuriken just about severed your spine, right? I’m surprised you’re still able to walk after that. Kind of brave of you to participate in such a physically challenging competition.”</p><p>But Iruka knew the arrogant jounin was only speaking of it to rub salt in an old wound.</p><p>His recovery from that injury had been long and painful. On cold and rainy days Iruka felt like he was reliving the memory all over again. It was only thanks to Konoha’s medical innovation and skilled doctors that allowed him to survive and live a mostly normal life.</p><p>Instead of fuming, Iruka turned and smiled sweetly at Kakashi.</p><p>“I’m flattered that you think I’m brave, Kakashi,” Iruka told him, “But I’ll be surprised that they’ll let someone so reckless as you participate. When was the last time you stepped willingly into a hospital that you didn’t escape from ten minutes after being admitted?” Iruka’s smile shifted into a wide grin. “If you don’t plan on getting a physical to clear you, then I guess there really isn’t a point to registering, is there?”</p><p>Iruka already knew when the last time Hatake had been in the hospital—and stayed. It wasn’t a choice Hatake could have made at the time considering the circumstances.</p><p>Hatake glared at him, but his silence was enough of a victory for Iruka.</p><p>Iruka saluted and walked away.</p><p>As he did, Asuma cackled, “He’s got you on that point, Kakashi.”</p><p>“<em>Shut up</em>.”</p>
<hr/><p>On the first day of the competition, Kakashi knew he was fucked.</p><p>The field events were scheduled for the first day and a half of the Games, and Kakashi had stupidly signed up for just about all of them except the relay and the triathlon. He hated swimming. Which was why he hadn’t signed up for any of the water events that began tomorrow afternoon.</p><p>That's beside the point.</p><p>The first event of the day was the endurance run, and not only did Iruka look smug as hell as he walked up to the staging area, but he looked hot as hell. His hair was pulled up into a bun and he wore a loose grey tank top with some incredibly form-fitting spandex shorts that left nothing to the imagination. It took all of Kakashi’s willpower not to walk up to him and appreciate that mouth-watering ass, and those strong thighs, with his hands…</p><p>Asuma roughly smacked his back, jarring him out of his fantasies.</p><p>“What’s Iruka done now?”</p><p>“Exist,” Kakashi deadpanned without missing a bit.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi didn’t care that he had ended up in third place. All that mattered was that he had finally got his hands on Iruka’s amazing ass.</p><p>“Damn it, Iruka!” Kakashi growled as he pushed Iruka up against a tree. His knuckles scraped against hard bark, but he wasn’t about to let go of Iruka. “If you impress Gai anymore, I may have to kill him.”</p><p>Iruka was going to be the death of him.</p><p>“Puh-lease, Kakashi. You aren’t going to kill your best friend because I’m a much better endurance runner than you are.” Iruka laughed as Kakashi pressed kisses along the sweat-damp exposed skin of his throat.</p><p>“That’s not what I’m talking about, Iruka,” Kakashi muttered and nipped him hard, eliciting a delicious groan.</p><p>“The—<em>ah</em>! Then what are you talking about, Kakashi.”</p><p>“He was <em>staring </em>at you,” Kakashi pouted, pulling away to look at Iruka.</p><p>Iruka gave him an unimpressed look. “Staring how?”</p><p>“It’s the spandex, <em> Iruka. </em> The way it stretches over your ass and thighs is incredible. I stared at them practically all day as I ate your dust.” Kakashi shamelessly admitted, “Gai was staring <em> too</em>.”</p><p>Iruka spluttered.</p><p>But Kakashi wasn’t done yet.</p><p>“Quite frankly, I couldn’t think of anything but dropping to my knees and shoving my face in your crotch either. Fuck, Iruka, you wearing spandex should be a crime.”</p><p>“God, you’re such a perv, Kakashi,” Iruka laughed. He fisted his hands in Kakashi’s shirt and dragged him in for a heated kiss.</p><p>Iruka was a fantastic kisser but considering how good the man was at using his mouth that wasn’t surprising.</p><p>Kakashi broke the kiss and dropped to his knees like he’d wanted to do ever since Iruka sashayed up to the starting line. He knew Iruka did it on purpose. Iruka knew full well how hot he was, and how much it drove Kakashi insane with desire.</p><p>“Kakashi! We don’t have time for this.” Iruka protested weakly as Kakashi mouthed his half-hard cock through the spandex. “Your n-next race starts in about ten minutes.”</p><p>He looked up at Iruka and grinned, “Don’t worry, it’ll be quick.”</p><p>Kakashi peeled Iruka’s spandex shorts down, allowing his cock to spring free. He ran his nose along the length of it and inhaled, taking in the musk of their long run and the faint aroma of the body wash Iruka had used in the shower this morning.</p><p>“It’s kind of sexy that you don’t have to wear underwear with these shorts, Iruka,” Kakashi commented blithely as he squeezed Iruka’s thighs.</p><p>“Gai actually recommended them to me. He insisted they didn’t chafe and were exceedingly comfortable.”</p><p>Well, <em>that was </em>a dilemma. </p><p>Kakashi wasn’t sure if he should murder Gai, or kiss him for making the suggestion.</p><p>He would deal with it later. Right now he had a cock to suck.</p><p>Kakashi took Iruka in hand and gave him a teasing stroke, from base to tip.</p><p>“To the victor go the spoils, as they say,” Kakashi said just before he devoured Iruka to the root.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a large spectator turn out for the taijutsu competition, and quite a few participants.</p><p>The expert level fighters were up first, and, of course, it was Kakashi versus Gai.</p><p>Their movements were quick and powerful, and Iruka bet that if there weren’t any heavy regulations for this particular event, those movements and hits would be insanely fast and destructive.</p><p>Just watching Gai nearly kick Kakashi’s head off made Iruka tense up.</p><p>“He’s going to be okay, Iruka-sensei.” Tenzo, who had not been sitting next to him a minute ago, commented. He nodded his head approvingly when Kakashi blocked Gai’s next punch and countered with a grapple that sent the Green Beast to the floor.</p><p>Iruka winced as Gai swept Kakashi’s feet out from under him. “Their matches are always so… <em> intense</em>. I feel like I break a few bones just watching them.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Tenzo chuckled.</p><p>The match went on for another minute before Gai pinned Kakashi to the mat, ending the second round. They were even now, both having won a match each. There was one round left to go. Gai leaned over and hauled Kakashi up off the floor, giving him a hearty pat on the back for his troubles. Kakashi tilted his head and said something to Gai that had him laughing boisterously.</p><p>Any moment now Kakashi would look over in his general direction, and Iruka would send him a short encouraging nod.</p><p>“Hey,” Iruka hissed as he nudged at Tenzo’s side. “You wanna bug the shit out Kakashi?”</p><p>Tenzo gave him an owlish look as he thought about it, but Iruka knew he had his accomplice when Tenzo’s eyes got that interested sparkle in them. Iruka knew all too well that Kakashi loved pressing people’s buttons with his antics, Tenzo’s especially. This was a perfect opportunity to dish out some revenge.</p><p>“Yes,” Tenzo said. “He made me pay the tab at the bar last weekend.”</p><p>“Scoot closer and put your arm around my shoulders,” Iruka whispered. “Hurry!”</p><p>Tenzo gave him a weird look but did as Iruka suggested.</p><p>“Now smile and look like you’re enjoying yourself.”</p><p>When Iruka looked back over to Kakashi, he found the jounin glaring at him and squeezing the water out of his water bottle.</p><p>*</p><p>Iruka regretted his decision to tease Kakashi with Tenzo’s help. He had no idea that both Kakashi and Tenzo would be participating in the sword fighting event. Kakashi’s attacks with the wooden sword against his Kohai were relentless.</p><p>Iruka prayed Tenzo wouldn’t murder him if Kakashi didn’t murder him first.</p><p>*</p><p>But It turned out Iruka didn’t need to worry as Kakashi pulled him into an empty closet afterward and nearly kissed the life out of him.</p>
<hr/><p>Iruka crossed his arms and gave Kakashi a pointed look as they waited to be released into the swathe of forest reserved for the final event.</p><p>The event itself ended up being a weird amalgam of capture the flag and freeze tag, except that when one of the “enemies” froze you, you were paralyzed and teleported to a camp somewhere in the forest. Your teammate had to track you down and save you, all while protecting a stolen object. If both participants in a team were caught, they were disqualified. If only one person on the team completed the objective, they were disqualified. The teams had two days to complete the “mission” and they had to face off against ANBU-level opponents to boot. Since it was a competition, other teams were fair game too.</p><p>All the two-man teams were minimally kitted out and then shuffled into small booths spread out around the edge of the forest. They wouldn’t know who was around them when it began.</p><p>“How did you even manage to get us on the same team?” Iruka asked, knocking his shoulder into Kakashi’s.</p><p>Kakashi looked at him, eye crinkling in amusement. “Would you believe me if I said I didn’t do anything?”</p><p>Kakashi had tried to rig teams for the finale four years ago, but then Tsunade found out and re-made all the teams into random ninja of the same rank. Iruka had warned him, but Kakashi enjoyed playing with fire just to see if he could get away with it.</p><p>Iruka tapped his finger against the chin, pretending to consider it. “No<em>pe</em>.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t believe you. You’re a menace to society, Kakashi.”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. “Then I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe someone thought we’d kill each other if we ended up on the same team.”</p><p>“Hope that whoever it was, they didn’t place a bet on that outcome.” Iruka snorted.</p><p>They fell silent, both peering out into the dark forest.</p><p>“Twenty ryo says it was Genma.”</p><p>“Ha!” Iruka scoffed, grinning wryly. “I’m not taking that bet.”</p><p>Kakashi snickered.</p><p>As he was about to comment further, a gong sounded in the distance, and the booth’s door swung open.</p><p>*</p><p>Iruka grunted as his back hit the wall of the cave and a wave of deja vu crashed over him.</p><p>“Kakashi!” Iruka hissed. “We are in the middle of a competition! There are <em> ANBU </em> out there hunting us—!”</p><p>Kakashi shut him up with a sloppy kiss.</p><p>“This entire week has been hell,” Kakashi gasped when they separated. “Haven’t had any free time to ourselves. It’s kind of hard to spend time with your boyfriend when he’s passed out on the bed, drooling everywhere, when you get home.”</p><p>Iruka pinched Kakashi’s cheeks and yanked him away. “I don’t drool, you ass.”</p><p>“Oh, right... That was in the dream I had. You were drooling all over my cock as I ate your asshole out.”</p><p>Iruka whimpered, releasing Kakashi’s cheeks. His smug boyfriend rewarded him with a kiss; he felt Kakashi’s smile widen against his lips.</p><p>Kakashi was right, though. They had hardly seen one another the entire week—outside of the few times they had snuck off to makeout or blow each other.</p><p>“Want you to fuck me, Ruka. Been craving it all week.” Kakashi whined, grinding his pelvis into Iruka’s.</p><p>Iruka moaned and grabbed two handfuls of Kakashi’s ass.</p><p>“We don’t have anything for it. We only got a pared-down field kit.” He said, breath puffing into Kakashi’s face.</p><p>Kakashi shifted, and then Iruka saw the dark silhouette of Kakashi’s hand near his face.</p><p>“I came prepared.”</p><p>Not that they could see in the cave, it was dark and they only had a tiny flashlight… Which had fallen out of Iruka’s hand when Kakashi attacked him.</p><p>Although he couldn’t see what his boyfriend was holding, he could hear it crinkle.</p><p>Iruka laughed. “How did you manage to sneak condoms in?”</p><p>“Ah-ah!” Kakashi tutted. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”</p><p>“Okay, <em> Houdini</em>, did you bring lube too?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Iruka waited for an explanation, ready to kill Kakashi if he suggested they use spit—or something more disgusting and impractical. Kakashi only ever threatened it. After that one time they used to spit for a handjob, Iruka made Kakashi carry a lube bottle in his flack jacket and also hid lube bottles all over the house.</p><p>They were frisked for contraband, so if Kakashi had lube upon showing up to the finale, it would’ve been confiscated.</p><p>Kakashi reached behind and grabbed one of Iruka’s hands, guiding it to where Kakashi’s asshole was hidden beneath his clothes.</p><p>“Kakashi!” Iruka groaned. He gave the hard circle of plastic a firm rub.</p><p>Kakashi had a buttplug nestled in his hole. He had been stuffed this whole time, and they'd been in this forest for six hours already.</p><p>“I thought you’d like that, Iruka. Mmmm I’m all stretched and ready for you.”</p><p>“You really are a menace,” Iruka growled and roughly swapped their positions, shoving Kakashi’s back into the immovable rock of the cave wall. Iruka unfastened Kakashi pants and pushed them down over his hips, pressing his fingers against the base of the plug nestled in his boyfriend’s ass.</p><p>“You enjoy it, Iruka, don’t lie,” Kakashi moaned, mouthing hotly at Iruka’s neck.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you’re not a menace,” Iruka muttered and lifted Kakashi by his thighs. He supported him with one hand and yanked the plug out of Kakashi, letting it drop to the ground. “Give me the condom.”</p><p>He fiddling with his pants, wiggling them down just enough to free his cock. There was more crinkling and then Kakashi pressed a lube-slicked condom into his hand.</p><p>Putting on a condom with one hand, in the dark, while holding your eager lover up was no easy task. He kissed Kakashi hard as he slid into his boyfriend’s ready hole. Kakashi whined and dug his fingers into Iruka’s back, sucking small marks into the skin of his neck.</p><p>It was filthy and fast, and exactly what Iruka needed. He prayed that Kakashi’s lewd noises didn’t alert anyone to their presence. It would be embarrassing to be caught mid-fuck. Iruka caught Kakashi’s mouth in a fervent kiss, devouring his cry as he came.</p><p>*</p><p>Later Iruka would tease Kakashi for almost getting caught as they escaped the cave.</p>
<hr/><p>Iruka felt nothing but immense pride and satisfaction as he stood at the top of the winner’s podium, the noise of the excited crowd hitting him all at once.</p><p>The chuunin team had won by a rather surprising margin, followed by the jounin, with the genin team coming in third. Kakashi was standing next to him, beaming happily as though he had won the competition instead. But Iruka knew that wasn’t the case.</p><p>The Hokage approached the podium, Shizune following close behind with three medals dangling from her outstretched arm. Tsunade placed a medal around each of their necks, congratulating them on a job well done.</p><p>While they basked in another round of cheering, Kakashi stepped up onto Iruka’s section of the podium. There were no words shared between them, instead, Kakashi lowered his mask and wound his arms around Iruka. He dipped Iruka and then kissed him senseless in front of thousands of people.</p><p>The crowd only cheered harder, but the ensuing screams of outrage were music to Iruka’s ears.</p><p>Their relationship may have been a secret all these years, but it wasn’t his fault if none of their friends and colleagues looked underneath the underneath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Houdini now exists in the ninja world. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>